What time is it?
by Nellynee
Summary: ANTHOLOGY TIME! This is the obligatory request/anthology story every series needs. Please read first chapter to see how you can request. Anything goes, so have fun people.
1. How do you request time!

_**PLEASE READ BEFORE REQUESTING!**_

So here's the deal. I really need to get to writing again. And Adventure Time is now officially the greatest thing ever conceived ever.

So I'm doing a request based anthology to get back into the groove.

I will do practically _anything_ you guy's request so go right ahead, don't be shy.

**Do not** use reviews to request anything, please PM me instead. Review requests will be ignored. Reviews are used to help the writer better themselves, and a request tells me nothing of my status as a writer. Not that reviews aren't appreciated! I really look forward to finding out what you guys think, and it's true that reviews are the main component in motivating a writer.

And when I say anything, I mean anything, but please be as clear as possible in your request. Just stating a pairing does not help. I need to know if you want it platonic, romantic, or what. The more detailed in your request, the greater chance you have of getting what you want.

It's not just pairings though, I really want to expand, so if you want a simple reflection fic, certain situations or interactions, _**anything**_, don't be afraid to ask.

This stretches too to the rule 63 versions. While I am trying to wait until the episode actually** airs **you can bet that I will be posting some things on that universe without prompting. I am so in love with the genderbent world it's not even funny. Since the canon personalities have not been truly established, feel free to include certain traits you may want included characters to have.

(In fact my new favorite pairing is the GumballxFionnaxMarshall Lee Mix up that is hailing the internet. Greatest OT3 ever, so for people watching this, if a polyamorous relationship squicks you in any way, just skip those parts, I don't want the flames (constructive criticism is welcome of course))

Anonymous request will not be accepted, as I may need to contact the requester for some questions.

Crossovers are up to my discretion, and depend almost entirely on my knowledge of the other series(s) requested.

Rating will change depending on what is requested.

Have fun ya'll, and please read this completely before you request, even if you read this when starting to read the series, as this page will change as I encounter problems, or if issues need clarified.


	2. Tea Time!

**My first request comes from SpidyFox, which simply reads,**

_**Write it about finn and princess bubblegum. But use her new age ^^**_

**WHOOO! I've been checking my inbox all day hoping to have something to write, so thank you SpidyFox, you made my day. If this isn't quite you wanted, feel free to ask for something else.**

Much to the relief of the entire Candy kingdom, their beloved Monarch was not only well and whole, but appeared to be completely unaffected, mentally at least, by the horrible possession by the Litch.

She still reigned with a benevolent and watchful hand. She still used her massive intellect to try and better her people and their world. She still mingled with the common folk, and held large parties in the grand ballroom of her castle.

Now, she just so happened to be cute as a button to boot.

For such a life altering, world shattering event, the awakening of the Litch hadn't seemed to change anything.

Finn felt like he was the only one noticing the weird things she was doing.

When he'd rescued her from the Ice King's visiting nephew just last week, she'd refuse to look at him, and had insisted on giving him a handkerchief from her pocket.

"A princess is supposed to show her Hero a sign of favor upon rescue." She'd said, as if quoting something she'd read, and blushed at him coyly over her shoulder. Jake had laughed a great belly laugh until he'd made himself sick.

When she'd tripped on her voluminous skirts during the an incredibly important event (Finn really hadn't known what, he'd been to busy staring at this awesome dancing turtle to listen) and started to fall down the steps, he'd flipped over the railing to the top and caught her before she'd so much as gasped in alarm.

The fluttery tickle in his stomach when she'd cupped one of his cheeks and kissed the other and sighed "My hero…" into his ear had scared him so much that he'd promptly dropped her right there and she'd tumbled down the top three stairs before catching herself.

He'd spent the rest of the evening split between trying to apologize to her, and getting Jake to stop his teasing and _just stuff it!_

Now she'd invited him to a tea party, which wasn't that weird, except she'd held his hand, much to his embarrassment, all the way out into the field where the tables were set.

There were twice as many chairs as normal, but all the seats were filled. Sitting between the slime princess and the hot dog princess was a large, stuffed panda. LSP was grumbling in her seat and glancing every now and again at the plush gorilla sitting next to her. In fact many of the places at the table were filled with a variety of stuffed toys. To Finn's own left was a very, very small teddy bear. Jake, who was sitting 3 seats down on the other side, was elated with the stuffed dog next to him. The resemblance was uncanny.

Girls were so weird.

At the head of the table, Princess Bubblegum had already began to pour, and when it came to him, Finn had held his cup up and watched as she tipped the tea pot, only to see nothing dribble into it.

Seeming not to notice, she continues to pour for the other guests, who sipped and nibbled and talked among themselves.

Finn glanced in his cup, tested the weight of it, and finally tried to pour it upside down over his mouth, just incase the tea was invisible again.

Nope, that teacup was defiantly empty.

"Uuuuh, Princess, I think you forgot something." He held up the cup for her to see, but instead of looking shocked, she held a tiny hand over her mouth and giggled, just a bit.

"Oh silly hero, don't you know anything? It's pretend tea."

Jake, who'd been having a very weird, one-sided conversation with his cloth doppelganger, was giving him a teasing grin over the rim of his cup and nodding to the plates.

"Yeah dude, you gotta preteeeeeeeeeend."

Finn then realized that all the plates, usually full of sweet pastries and candy, were all completely empty.

The other, actually living guests, and some of the dolls too nodded and murmured in agreement, as if he should have known this all along.

Looking into his empty cup, Finn thought of his empty stomach.

"Lame."

Regardless, when Princess Bubblegum had asked him with the warbling voice of someone who was about to cry if he did not like his tea, he gave her a big smile, insisted it was delicious, cocked his pinkie, and took the longest pretend sip of his life.

She nodded with approval, her short bob bouncing under her chin, before continuing conversation with a stuffed cat to her left that she called "Mr. Fluffikens"

PB was acting really weird, and this was the lamest tea party ever, even lamer than the Mallow tea ceremony.

But he drank the pretend tea anyways, because she wanted him to.

**I knew exactly what I wanted to do with this, and when I finished, I was extremely pleased.**

**Then I realized that I had about 5 lines of story.**

**While I really liked it, 5 lines is not enough for someone thinking of requesting to judge my skill, so I expanded a bit (read: lot). **

**Latter though, I want to try some series of short, profound bits, maybe some word prompts. Those are fun.**

**Hmmmmmm…. **


	3. Curing Boredom Time!

**My next Request is from Pt-Robokid who said**

_**I like ur style and appreciated you finn bubblegum stuff, however I'm more of a marceline fan is there any way you could write a steamy perhaps t+ rated fic about finn and marceline. I'd like to read it :) and since you said to be specific maybe like finn goes to marcelines house some awkward tension occurs from something and they end up kissing, then the party really gets movin. Hope you use my suggestion :) thanks –robokid**_

**I admit dreading this. I love Finn/Marceline, I love their **_**chemistry**_**, but something a little steamy? It's hard to go from bro to ho you know? Definitely impossible at Finn's current age, and while I know that most people can't stand aging, I kind of **_**had**_** to do it to get this one to work. Took a day or two of gestating to come up with an appropriate idea, but I hope I did it, and especially Marceline justice. I really hope you like this Robokid.**

**Though it's less "something awkward" and more "Marceline being Marceline"… I'm playing the artistic license card on this one.**

"We could go spook some goblins till they poot themselves."

"Boring."

"We cooooould… rile up that flock of dragons up north, ride them up to the mountains and have a good fight."

"We've done that three times this _year _Finn, pick something else."

"Ummmm, there's this dungeon Jake and I've been meaning to go through. It sits in this gorge between the Mountain Kingdom and this big lake we've been fishing in, and-"

"Been there done that, there's nothing at the bottom but a kitten that burps rainbows and speaks only in rhyme."

"Sweet! Let's-"

"No Finn."

"Awwwwww."

He visibly deflated where he lay, upside down on her freakishly uncomfortable couch, head hanging down toward the ground. She mimicked his position, but held it in the air, facing his direction, so that their faces were several inches away.

"We could-"

"No Finn! Just no, think of something else."

"You didn't even know what I was going to say!"

"Doesn't matter, we've done it already!"

"What is you're problem Marceline?" He growled, sitting up. She had been the one to invite him here, and now she just moped around. "If you didn't want to do anything, then why even ask me over?"

"I'm bored okay!"

And she realized with a dawning horror at her outburst, that it was true. She was bored. Oh no. This was not happening. She was not bored.

Boredom is something she could _not_ afford.

There were _very_ few things of which she never got bored.

She never got bored of the taste of red, or a well placed punch to her jaw, one that sent pain crackling through her body and made her nerves soar with sensation. She never got bored of the other pain either, tingling agony dancing over her skin as she watched the sun rise over and over and over, thinking of her mother.

She never got bored of a face twisted in anguish as blood pooled between her fingers.

She didn't want to be bored of Finn. She didn't want to have to kill him just to get some kicks.

Normally, when she liked someone, she'd bide her time with them, playing just enough so that she'd forget them a bit, (And thank goodness she could forget. She knew what happened to people who lived long and couldn't forget some of it. They go mad, they get _bored_, they suck souls just for shits and giggles and eat their daughter's fries to get a rise out of her.) then she'd go back and get to know them all over again. Then she didn't have to worry about getting bored.

But Finn was a human, he didn't live that long, she didn't have the time to spare.

She'd rushed it too much, spent too much time around him, and now she was bored with him.

He hadn't changed at all, in the 4 years she'd known him, the blink of an eye, the wisp of time that meant nothing to her. But his body had changed like all humans did. He'd gotten taller, he'd grown bigger with his adventuring, and was stuck at that awkward teen stage all humans had where he didn't quite fit into his body and his face looked greasy instead of sweaty when he exhausted himself too much. But inside he was still the same person she'd thrown out of his home the day they'd met.

And he'd never change. People just didn't change. She'd seen them come and go, and even with some new quirk or another, they were still the same people their whole lives.

She frantically tried to think of _something_ they hadn't done, something that would get her blood boiling. Something to get a response out of both of them, to get some new quip out of his mouth or tick him off enough for a good, real fight, something new to experience.

Her mind went blank.

No, no, no, no, no, she didn't want to have to give Finn up, she didn't want to be bored, because then she'd grow careless with him, and she didn't want to get Finn killed.

That was the last thing she wanted. She _liked_ Finn, really really _liked_ Finn.

And then something sparked in her brain. And once she had the idea, it wouldn't go away.

She'd hated the thought years ago, the 5 or so minutes she'd thought Finn had "liked liked" her. She was too amused with being Finn's "bro", she hadn't wanted to give that up for him to start simpering around her like he did Bonnie.

Having him simper for a while didn't seem so bad when she was bored.

Slowly, she spun back upright and floated down until she sat upon the couch.

"Finn, scooch on over her a minute will you?"

The whole exchange in her mind had only taken a second, but the various faces she'd made, and her sudden calm, were more than what Finn needed to feel suspicious around her.

"Whyyyy?" He drew out the syllable, an eyebrow arched under his hat, practically oozing skepticism.

"I've thought of something _fun_ we can do." While most people, hell everyone, would call her grin dangerous, with all the bare teeth and glowing eyes, Finn had learned to associate that grin with a good time.

He'd simply forgotten that it wasn't always a good time for him.

When he was close enough for her liking, she pushed him flat against the couch, her superior strength and the element of surprise toppling him easily.

"What the glob Marceline, let me go!"

She held him down, leaning over him, enjoying the ride as he flailed about, screaming at her in panic. After a moment, he started to assume that she wanted to wrestle, as she often did, and tried to slide out her grip. She squeezed until she was sure to leave bruises on his arms and yelping in pain he started to scream and writhe all over again.

Suddenly, he grew still, and when she looked down to see what had caught his attention she realized that while her loose black wifebeater was fine sitting up, leaning over you could look right down the gaping front and see her whole, bare chest.

Finn's cheeks were bright, bright red all over, and his hand clenched and unclenched in the fabric as he, ever the gentleman, tried to fix his gaze at a wall to his left.

Still, he was a hormonal young boy, and she laughed hard, releasing an arm to smack her forehead when she caught him taking a peak.

"Like what you see Finn?"

Still laughing, she slammed his arm back down and slowly lowered herself till their torsos were flush against each other.

"No!" His voice still squeaked whenever she said something like that. "I mean- that is-… Marceline man, what the hey, get off me already!"

Suddenly giddy at his responses, she dragged her chest up his and captured his lips in a kiss, still laughing with glee through her nose as she did.

The ride started all over again, but this time his exclamations were muffled by her mouth and it was easy to hold him down with her whole weight on him. She enjoyed the way his jaws and lips moved.

She was damn hot, and no one had ever _turned her down_. She'd fucked things with claws and tentacles and fur, and been fucked in turn by the same and more. She had done a million dirty, horrible things in bed to get her blood boiling. But she'd never had to convince anyone. Not for long anyways.

She'd fully expected Finn to be the same way. That, history together be damned, once she'd put the idea out there he'd be all over her like, well, a teenage boy.

She loved being wrong, she loved that Finn could still surprise her. That's why she liked him so much.

Convincing him with her body sounded new, exciting. It sounded like _fun._ Fun, fun, fun!

Trying to get him to kiss back was like pulling teeth. He struggled under her for a good long while, and when she could finally try something else, he started all over again.

She thought she knew why. He was such a goody two shoes. He'd probably want to take her out on a _date_ (gawd) or something after all this. Maybe he felt bad because of Bonnie. Who knew what those two were doing. Maybe they were finally dating.

She found that thought irking, and she tried all the harder.

She trapped his legs with her, wrapping strong thighs and calves around his waist and legs to still them. His lips remained pursed and tight. His fists lay clenching at his sides.

After a minute she grew annoyed.

What was he, gay or something? Why was he refusing? She'd made out with some humans in her time, and they were practically sexed up monkeys. Any boy his age would have been grabbing at her naughty bits before so much as a "well hello there mam.". They fucked amongst themselves so much that she was surprised that they had managed to die out like they did.

But then, of course, Finn had never been among his kind, and was waaaaaaaay to polite to get with any of the princesses to threw themselves at him.

Oh… oh gosh.

Pulling back, she laughed until her face was as purple as his was red.

"Oh man, this is your first time, isn't it hero? You've never actually _done _this before, have you?"

"I, I, I, I…"

"Don't tell me this is your first kiss _ever._"

"I, I, I, I, I-"

She hadn't laughed like this in years. Gold, this was pure gold right here.

When she'd finally calmed down enough to a small giggle, she bit her lip and grabbed for his hands.

"Well first thing Finn, I'm not some spoiled princess, you can be grabby."

She punctuated this by placing both his hands on her behind and held them there until his hand made small, hesitant kneads.

"Second, you gotta kiss back. And third, you gotta relaaaaaaaaax."

When she kissed him again, his whole body tensed, and the hands holding her butt grew a little tighter.

Damp lips dragged against one another as she left small, sucking kisses, once or twice daring to dip her forked tongue through his slowly parting lips. She moved up and back with every withdrawal, and made sure he felt just the weight of her breasts on his chest. With every surge forward, she pushed against him, so that the spot between her legs ground on his hip.

After a while, he relaxed, and she was able to tempt his mouth open, could get the most delightful sounds out of him if she broke his lip with her teeth, or wrapped her long, forked tongue around his a good number of times and _squeezed_.

He wasn't a _bad_ kisser. He was way too hesitant, and refused to move his hands, and had terrible timing so that their teeth clacked together. But he was defiantly inexperienced, and if Finn could do anything, it was learn under pressure.

About the time that he started to push back with a regular rhythm, she decided to try something new to get a rise outa him, and reached down between them to grab the definite bulge between his legs.

"Marceline, what are you-!"

"I told you hero, we're having fun."

With a flex of her hand, he surged up off the couch and practically keened.

She was actually surprised when he pushed her away, but when he fell off the couch she didn't stop him.

"I, I, I-, I've got to go Marceline."

She didn't stop him as he bolted out the door either.

"He'll be back."

She gazed thoughtfully at the door, the then shrugged and waved it off.

"Yeah, he'll be back."

For now, she had a song to write. And next time she caught him in the Candy Kingdom with Bonnie, she'd float on over there and sing till his face turned that kind of red. He'd never been able to hide anything from Bonnibel, and she'd know in an instant what they'd done. The look on her face would be priceless.

Sounded like fun.

**This took forever and I don't care. **

**Like I said, I was dreading writing this fic, but as I went on it got more and more fun.**

**I do want to mention now, while I have your attention, that unless and idea is totally impossible for me to do believably in my mind, I will be doing all requests. Depending on how many I get though, it might be a while before yours is posted. Just give me a quick PM if I take too long, and I'll tell you how far along the list your request is.**

**I will of course tell you if I am unable to use your request, and do my darn best to tell you why.**


End file.
